Core G: Outcomes and Biostatistics Staff of the core will include Core Director Ira B Wilson, Associate Professor of Medicine at Tufts, and Co- Director Joseph Hogan, Associate Professor of Biostatistics at Brown. Faculty members of the core include Zhijin Wu, Assistant Professor of Biostatistics (Brown) and John Wong, Professor of Medicine, Denise Jacobsen, Assistant Professor of Medicine and Inga Peter, Assistant Professor of Epidemiology (all at Tufts), Professional staff includes Dr Fizza Gillani (Database Manager and Coordinator at Miriam Hospital) and Ms Allison Delong, Biostatistician and Statistical Programmer at Brown. Drs Wilson and Hogan jointly oversee activities of the core and are responsible for publicizing resources, prioritizing requests for using core resources, and managing day-to-day operations of core faculty and staff. The basic purpose of the core is to provide service, consultation and collaboration related to quantitative aspects of HIV research for faculty affiliates of LTB CFAR. Core activities and expertise are wide ranging, and include selection and evaluation of outcomes measures, construction of project databases (including web-based entry), design and analysis of studies using various designs (e.g^ clinical trial, observational study, laboratory experiments), and implementation of models and methods for cost effectiveness and decision making. The core places high priority on activities that will lead to grant funding (e.g. writing proposals, assisting with pilot studies, participating in manuscript writing), with special emphasis on collaborating with and mentoring junior investigators. New initiatives being undertaken by the core include expanding our capabilities in bioinformatics and genomic analysis, developing new quantitative expertise in the rapidly growing area of neuro-AIDS, and, drawing on considerable local expertise, facilitating growth in the area of analyzing medication adherence data. Core faculty and staff have collaborated with members of every other core in the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown CFAR, are active collaborators on funded research, and have been intimately involved in development of junior investigators. Collaborations with CFAR investigators have led to important new research in methodology;indeed, the synergy between collaborative and methodologic research is a defining characteristic and noteworthy strength of our core.